


to get out of here is to promise me a kiss

by vhsdreamland



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician), Honey I'm Home - GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Song)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsdreamland/pseuds/vhsdreamland
Summary: Norman is presented with an offer that almost seems too good to be true.
Relationships: Charon/Norman da Luz
Kudos: 16





	to get out of here is to promise me a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of the middle of Honey I'm Home!!
> 
> I wrote this back before Insecta Apostate was released, so forgive me if anything seems inaccurate :)

"Wait for me here, Norman."  
"Yes, God." He told the creature. It walked away from him slowly, and as it moved out of sight, Norman took a deep breath. He knew it was stupid to blindly follow this thing, but he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't even know if this thing was the "God" it claimed to be.  
"Norman, was it?" a voice asked. Norman gasped, frantically looking around for the source of the voice. He felt a hand on his back and he tensed up.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Don't be afraid. I'm called Charon." Norman slowly turned his head towards the voice. The figure had far too many eyes and limbs to be entirely human, but at this point that wasn't too surprising. Hardly anyone up here seemed to be human.  
"Well," Charon said, breaking the silence. "Norman. That's your name, is it not?"  
Norman nodded.  
"Wonderful. I've been looking for you."  
"Looking for me? Why were you looking for me?"  
"You're not happy here, are you Norman?"  
The question caught him off guard, what did that have to do with anything? Norman was too stunned to respond, and he ended up just blinking at the spider-like creature.  
"Answer me." Charon demanded.  
"I mean.. I don't see how someone could really be happy here." Instinctively, Norman began looping his necklace around his fingers, lacing it tightly until he couldn't feel the tips of his fingers anymore. It was an old habit from when he was a child, but it tended to help in awkward situations like this.  
Charon cocked his head. "So you aren't happy?"  
Norman shrugged. "No, I guess not."  
The spider smiled. "I have an offer for you. A way to escape."  
He looked up. An escape. That was.. tempting.  
Charon continued. "All you have to do is kiss me."  
Norman smiled before pulling back, averting his eyes. "What's the catch?"  
Charon pulled back, that wasn't quite the answer he was looking for. "Ah..." he started, "You're a clever one, aren't you? Very well, I suppose you have a right to know."  
He licked his lips and pointed at them. Norman could see a hint of liquid coated on the spiders mouth.  
"See this?" Charon asked, a little too cheerful. "It's poison."  
Norman felt his face turn white. "Poison? You're trying to poison me?"  
The spider smiled and shook his head. "Oh, no. Not at all. It won't kill you. At least, it won't kill you anymore than you have been."  
The man took a breath. "So if it won't kill me, what will happen? Is it a drug of some kind?"  
Charon laughed. "Of course not. It will merely take you... somewhere else. Another world, if you will. Another afterlife."  
Norman stepped back, trying to process what was happening. Despite his claims, it did sound like Charon was trying to kill him. But... he also seemed genuine, like he wanted to help.  
They both tensed up at the sound of footsteps in the distance.  
"Hurry," Charon whispered. "God can't see us speaking. You need to make a decision."  
All the possibilities ran through Normans mind at once. Charon could be lying, he might just want to kill him. But what if he wasn't? What if there really was another afterlife? One that was better than this prison.  
"Norman?" Charon looked concerned as the footsteps got louder. "Norman, I need an ans-"  
Without giving him a chance to finish, Norman frantically pressed his lips against the spiders, the life being ripped from him as the bitter poison slipped into his mouth. Normans world went dark as his body gave out and he fell to the ground.  
Charon gave a sad smile as he scooped up the lifeless body, running one of his hands through the boys hair. He whispered apologies under his breath as Gods footsteps approached.  
"Well?" It said. Gods voice was loud and forceful and made Charon wince.  
The spider turned towards God and showed him the body.  
"I did as you asked, my Lord."


End file.
